


Summer's Summers

by buffv, victimcomplex



Series: Spike Does Things (Alternatively Titled: Things Do Spike) [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Buffy the campfire slayer, Dawn Hates Camp, Except Giles who runs the camp, Fluff, Gen, This Story is About Dawn, This is a Dawn Story, and anya who manages finances and scares the small children, dawn and spike are bros, the scoobies are counselors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffv/pseuds/buffv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimcomplex/pseuds/victimcomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn goes to summer camp. Dawn does not like summer camp. Dawn meets Spike. </p><p>Spike washes dishes. </p><p>Dawn is nonetheless intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Summers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccuddlefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccuddlefish/gifts).



> this is just a silly fluff piece by me and my friend (there is no spike/dawn romance they are just bros)

“We’re driving past the same scenery over and over again. Trees. More trees. And for a little added spice, the occasional bush! Why do people like nature again?”

“Dawn, stop complaining. This will be a good experience for you,” Joyce says, with much frustration in her voice.

“Yeah, Dawn, you have to learn to have some independence,” Buffy adds, clearly enjoying herself.

“I can independently kick the back of your seat for the rest of this car ride.” Dawn gives an experimental kick to let her know she is serious. “Besides, you’re not the one that has to go to this hell for a whole month.”

“I work at this hell, Dawn.” 

“Yeah, but you get paid. Do I get paid? Mom, why does Buffy get paid and I don’t?”

“You’re being entirely unreasonable about this.”

“I am not. I’m being entirely reasonable. Completely reasonable. 100% reason, that’s me.” Dawn kicks the back of Buffy’s seat again. 

“You’re going to reason us off the road if you aren’t careful.” 

Dawn grumbles to herself, staring out the window, her cheek pressed against the glass. The sky is a worrisome shade of grey, casting a dour light on the pine trees and sparse, dry grass. This was a great start to the next month of torture.

“So why are you making me go to this stupid thing again?” 

“This camp will be good for you. You’ll get to spend time outdoors, make some more friends. It’ll be fun, I swear,” Buffy says from the front seat.

“Not likely,” Dawn says, pouting. “Buffy’s the outdoors-y one, not me. Why can’t I just reread Harry Potter again, that would be a better use of my summer.” A few splatters of rain hit the windowpane, and Dawn groans. “A much better use of my summer.” 

Buffy shoots her a glare. “Willow is going to be there. And Xander.” Dawn turns a faint shade of pink, and her eyes refocus on the scene outside the window.

“Fine.”

Buffy holds back a laugh. After another hour of driving, in which Joyce turns the radio on and manages to get both of them singing this month’s most popular hit music, they pull up at the camp. This is announced by a large wooden sign, reading the name of the camp in large letters. Waba-something something. Dawn cannot be bothered to care how to pronounce it, even in her head. A bunch of the counsellors are already there, but she can’t see Xander. Willow is jumping up and down to peer over the heads of the other counsellors and wave hello to her newly arrived friends. Dawn almost smiles before she remembers her silent vow to never show enjoyment of anything related to this place. At least the rain has cleared up.

“Everyone for Summer Camp station, this is the final stop,” says Xander, who has taken this moment to appear by the window of the car. Dawn has to cover her smile with her hand. His worst jokes still make her laugh. He opens the car door for her with a little bow, and she steps out. Her converse hit the damp gravel with a little slide, and she finds herself flailing wildly before falling straight down.  
This is only slightly improved when Xander helps her up. Her scowl is neatly put back in its place as she walks towards the field, which appears to be 70% mud. Great, and here she is wearing her favourite shoes. 

One of the counsellors walks up to her.

“Hi!” the girl says, looking much too cheery. She isn’t sure how that smile could possibly be real. 

"Hi,” Dawn says, without half the enthusiasm. The counselor's smile widens a fraction, as if Dawn’s hello had just opened the heavens and brought forth a miracle.

“It’s so good to meet you! Is this your first year joining us? I don’t think I recognize you, and I never forget a face!”

“It’s my first year,” Dawn mutters, trying to sound as venomous as possible. 

“Oh! Well, I’m one of your counselors for this month. I’m sure we’ll be the best of buds!” Dawn rolls her eyes and turns away. “If you want to find out who your cabin leader is, you should go that-a-way,” the counselor gives a cheery wave in the direction of a congregation of people that look almost as peppy as this one. Dawn, although without much enthusiasm, makes her way towards the group. 

After her cabin location had been sorted and her cabin leader had officially greeted her by bouncing enthusiastically and screeching out her happy hellos, Dawn really, really, really wanted to go home. Of course, at some point during this whole tornado of awful, Joyce had slipped into the car and driven away, giving Dawn no chance of escape. Damnit.

This was going to be a very long month.


End file.
